Blackgate Prison
Blackgate Prison (ブラックゲート・プリズン, Burakkugēto Purizun) is a maximum-security prison in Gotham City where the non-insane criminals are incarcerated. Joker caused a 'mysterious fire' incident that many of the prisoners to be sent to Arkham Asylum (as a part of his plan of taking over the asylum), among them a great number of Joker's own gang. After Joker's takeover of the asylum which was thwarted by Batman, Quincy Sharp became mayor and move all Arkham and Blackgate inmates to a new constructed prison facility, Arkham City. The prison is located on an island with five primary sectors: The harbor to the east, the Industrial Sector, the Cell Blocks, the Administration Sector, and the Arkham Wing. The security guards wore white uniforms resembling officer uniforms, although some personnel looked like riot guards. In addition, the head administrator is a warden. Information Gallery File:Tumblr_lp410zkVUH1qe4zhy.jpg|Blackgate Prison's enterance gate. History Synopsis Facilities Harbor Industrial Wing Administration Wing Cell Blocks ;Cell Block A Cell Block A was located within the Cell Blocks Wing of Blackgate, in Blackgate West. It's entry point was marked with a "Blackgate West" sign above the door, and had steps and a hallway leading down to the section. It was here that the Joker (disguised as Black Mask) broke into the prison on Christmas Eve and conducted his first Code 10 breakin. He, alongside several False-Facers and Killer Croc, caused a huge amount of destruction to the entry area. Because of this, Batman managed to deduce where Black Mask (as he believed him to be) had entered. After traversing through the damaged access point, Batman saved the warden from being silenced by one of Black Mask's false-facers to eliminate any loose ends. The actual Cell Block A section had five floors, one of which was below the access area. Each floor was littered with prison cells. There was also a row of cells in the room beyond. Batman traversed through this section while trying to locate Black Mask, or rather, one of his men to interrogate them as to where he was headed. Beyond this room was the holding cells for Cell Block A, featuring several hallways and several prison cells. There were also gates that closed down to prevent any escape attempts. Batman encountered a drone that was later revealed to have been manned by Penguin while traversing through the area, also defeating several prisoners who escaped their cells at the wrong moment. Because of the gates closing, Batman was forced to use his grappling hook to bypass the gate between him and continuing to the execution chamber. ;Nexus The Nexus was the central area between the various cell blocks. It was three stories as well as possessed several hallways lined with cells. The second floor of the area leading out of Cell Block A led to the Prisoner Processing while the first floor of the same area led to Cell Block C. In the center of the Nexus was an administrative room. It also had an access area to what ultimately led to the Panopticon area as well as to the Prison Maintenance area in the sewer system. Killer Croc, as a message to Batman, bit into a guard and then threw him down to the ground while another guard was being intimidated by one of Black Mask's false facers. Batman managed to knock out the Black Mask minion and accessed the Prisoner Processing area. In the second riot, several personnel, including intern Harleen Quinzel, were held hostage by the escaped prisoners, who strongly implied that she was responsible for Joker's riot due to being seduced into supplying the mad clown with the security codes. Batman managed to knock out the prisoners and save the personnel, with Quinzel, partially due to Batman saving her and due to the Joker expecting Batman to confront him, telling him that he was holed up at the Panopticon area. ;Prisoner Processing Prisoner Processing was the area where prisoners were transferred to the various Cell Blocks. It included two check-in areas, one for visitors and one for checking in prisoners, as well as a temporary holding cell. It also had an elevator that led to another section of Cell Block A. During Black Mask's code 10 break-in, the news crew were imprisoned by both Black Mask's men and several escaped prisoners in the holding cell, although Batman managed to knock the prisoners out. The news crew were undecided about whether Batman was friend or foe. Batman used his explosive gel to blow up a weak foundation on the elevator floor to access Death Row. ;Death Row Death Row was the area used for holding several prisoners sentenced for execution, accessible via elevator from the Prisoner Processing. It possessed several rows of cells, with it having a letter for each floor (A for the first floor and B for the second floor, etc.) with the cell number next to it, and an observation deck with a glass window. As it was Death Row, it had a gate leading to a door that led directly to the Execution Chamber section. Calendar Man was imprisoned in this section. In addition, during Black Mask's code 10 break-in, after releasing several prisoners (save for Calendar Man, who was already on his way to being executed by that time), he and Killer Croc managed to murder several guards as well as humiliate Commissioner Grogan while ranting that the commissioner, despite being on his payroll, repaid him by sending "several of his men to the slammer." Batman briefly witnessed this and also knocked out the prisoners who planned to either go out for a drink or otherwise clear the area of guards to repay Black Mask for helping them escape. One of Black Mask's men sealed himself behind the gate to the execution chamber under the belief that the Dark Knight couldn't access it, but Batman proved him wrong by detonating the weak wall near him. Later that night, when the Joker orchestrated his second code 10 breaking (having done his first while disguised as Black Mask), Warden Joseph ended up shot by a sniper in this area, forcing Batman and GCPD Captain James Gordon to protect the wounded Warden long enough for a medical chopper to arrive at the premises to extract the warden. Batman also ended up ambushed by Killer Croc, although the latter ended up grazed by a misdirected sniper round from the same sniper who wounded Joseph. ;Execution Chamber The Execution Chamber was the place where condemned criminals received execution. The Execution Chamber access had a crossroad of four paths, one led to Death Row, one led to the Medical Ward, one led to the Execution Chamber proper, and one led to the Prison Chapel. The Execution Chamber itself was a gas chamber, used to gas the prisoners to death. It had a glass wall to protect the personnel observing the execution from the poisonous fumes. During the first break-in, Black Mask (or rather, the Joker) brought Commissioner Grogan to the Execution Chamber, and killed him in there under the pretense that he was no longer serving his interests, to Peter's protests. Batman paid a visit to this location to save Peter, but arrived too late. Batman later returned to this area again, this time to prevent the Joker from escaping, having narrowed down his location to the Prison Chapel. ;Medical Ward The Medical Ward contained a stretcher and some medical equipment, and was accessible via the Execution Chamber Access. Batman briefly visited this location to access the ducts to directly access the Execution Chamber in a failed attempt at saving the corrupt Commissioner Grogan from execution at the hands of Black Mask. ;Security Corridor The Security Corridor was a hallway that led to the Execution Chamber, and presumably to the Execution Chamber Access. It led to a place with restricted access point that led to a heliport. Batman, after escaping from the Execution Chamber, pursued Black Mask through this area. ;Watch Tower One of several watchtowers at Blackgate West. It contained various fuel containers and overlooked the cliff to the sea. During the first riot, Batman confronted Killer Croc, who deliberately stayed behind while Black Mask and most of his forces escaped via chopper to fight and kill him. Batman then defeated him and escaped capture by the GCPD led by James Gordon, although not before leaving Killer Croc for capture and learning that seven assassins other than Killer Croc have been hired by Black Mask to kill him. ;Cell Block B Cell Block B was located within the Cell Blocks Wing of Blackgate. It led to the Panopticon, and was lined with various floors of cells. It had a hallway and stairs leading up to it, as well as a checkin/waiting area. The block itself had some prison cells on at least two floors. Deathstroke was imprisoned here after he was arrested by the GCPD and defeated by Batman. However, he did not participate in the second Blackgate riot, as he was sour with the Joker for "wasting his time." Batman accessed this prison block to access the Panopticon due to the Joker holing himself up at that location, also defeating several escaped prisoners, some of whom were fighting themselves in a blood frenzy. ;Panopticon The Panopticon was located beyond Cell Block B of the Cell Block Wing, within the south wing of the area. Its access point was littered with prison cells at least three stories up. In addition, the Panopticon itself had a lowerable platform that contained a generator for the Electric Chair. It was also directly above the Maximum Security Ward. During the Joker's second riot at Blackgate Prison, he had taken the warden hostage and holed himself up in the Panopticon area, anticipating Batman's arrival. He then forced Batman to fight Bane to the death upon his arrival. James Gordon, Peter Foley and some GCPD officers arrived there to quell the situation, although Peter Foley ended up being taken hostage by the psychopathic clown after he hooked himself up to the electric chair, raising the stakes for Batman. After Batman faked Bane's death and resuscitated him, he blew up the floor after Bane injected himself with TN-1. ;Maximum Security Ward The Maximum Security Ward was a location within the Cell Block Wing, located below the Panopticon. It contained several cells and pacification devices. Adjacent to it was the Control Room. After Bane injected himself with TN-1, Batman detonated the floor beneath them, and proceeded to fight the now-engorged Bane in the area, knocking him into several power pylons to subdue him. However, he ended up knocked through a wall. ;Control Room The Control Room was an area adjacent to Death Row. It had several security monitors. Batman accessed this area after defeating Bane for good. ;Prison Chapel The Prison Chapel was a place of worship for the various prisoners. It contained several pews, an altar, and several stained-glass windows. During the Joker's second riot, the Joker attempted to escape via the prison chapel, and collapsed in front of the altar exhausted, but very amused by the violent events of the night. Batman, having tracked down his location from Joseph and Gordon, confronted the Joker in the chapel, and fought and subdued him, narrowly resisting his temptations to murder the Joker right then and there. ;Cell Block C Cell Block C is one of the Cell Blocks in the Cell Blocks Wing. It was adjacent to Cell Block B and the Exercise Yard. After receiving a tip from Catwoman, Batman proceeded to access Cell Block C to access the Exercise Yard to find Penguin. ;Exercise Yard The Exercise Yard was where prisoners were placed to do routine exercises in the area. A watchtower was situated nearby. During the third Blackgate Riot, the Penguin transformed the Prison Yard into his own personal gladiatorial ring, where he had his "champion," Bronze Tiger, fight several prisoners and eventually Batman to the death. Batman, based on a tip from the inmate Catwoman, located Penguin there and was forced into a deathmatch with Bronze Tiger. Arkham Wing Known Staff Warden *Martin Joseph Medical Staff Security Janitorial Staff Known Inmates *Joseph Chilton/Joe Chill (Deceased) *Carmine Falcone/Roman **Jackson Eckhouse, Esq. **Alberto Falcone **Jimmy **Steiss **Alfie **Bigger *Ginty *Lau *Salvatore Maroni/Sal Maroni (Deceased) **Wilmer Rossi/Al Rossi *Yuri Dimitrov/Russian (Deceased) *Chechen *Gambol *Diego Dorrance/Bane *Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin **Lester Kurtz (Deceased) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman **Holly Robinson/Catgirl *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Roman Sionis/Black Mask *Drury Walker/Killer Moth *Spike (Deceased) *Abramovici Twins **Mr. Hammer **Sickle *Lonnie Machin/Anarky *Ben Turner/Bronze Tiger *Lester Buchinsky/Electrocutioner *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Sandra Woosan/Lady Shiva *Otis Flannegan/Ratcatcher *Arnold Wesker/Ventriloquist *Scarface Trivia Category:Locations Category:Gotham Areas Category:Midtown Gotham locations